


The One In Which Cassie and Lisa give advice about having sex to Cas, and Dean finds that he really doesn’t mind

by Nikki_Hoshi_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, HS AU, M/M, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Hoshi_17/pseuds/Nikki_Hoshi_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean heard a knock at the door, he was surprised. Sam was out on a date with his girlfriend Jess, and Mom and Dad were away for the weekend. When Dean opened up the door to a nervous, extremely sexy looking Cas he knew he was screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One In Which Cassie and Lisa give advice about having sex to Cas, and Dean finds that he really doesn’t mind

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the summer after Dean and Cas graduate from high school.

Dean knew something was up when Cas had refused to go over to Dean’s to study. Cas, who was like, a super-genius, had been studying like crazy to get into Cornell even though he had basically already been accepted. Cas was going to major in astronomy along with Dean (who has applied earlier due to Cas’ constant nagging) and would be minoring in art. 

When Dean heard a knock at the door, he was surprised. Sam was out on a date with his girlfriend Jess, and Mom and Dad were away for the weekend. When Dean opened up the door to a nervous, extremely sexy looking Cas he knew he was screwed.

His train of thoughts were interrupted when Cas excitedly waved hi. “Heyya Cas. What’s up? I thought you weren’t coming over to study tonight.” When Cas walked into the kitchen, he set down two small paper bags and turned around, with a huge grin on his face. 

Cas was wearing a light blue t-shirt that hung tight to his lean frame, a pair of jeans that rid a little low, letting you see his sharp hipbones, and a pair of dark blue converses that Jo had bought him for his birthday last year.

When Dean looked up to see that Cas was giving him a confused look, he blushed. Cas stalked over to Dean and held up a small envelope in his hands. Dean grabbed the letter instantly to get a better look at it. When he saw that it was from Cornell, he gave Cas the most endearing look possible.

“Is this what I think it is?” Dean asked happily.

“If by ‘this’ you mean the key to my whole entire future, then yes, this is what you think it is. “

Dean was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet now.

“Well aren’t you gonna open it?”

Cas just rolled his eyes. “Dean, if I was going to open it I would have done so 12 hours ago.”

Cas could feel the excitement radiating form Dean. He rolled his eyes. “Yes Dean, you may open it.”

Dean tore in to it like a kid at Christmas. Dean could sense the anticipation coming from Cas as he read. About a minute later, Dean looked up with a small, and walked towards Cas till he backed up against the counter.

“Dean?”

Dean lightly rested his hands on both of Castiel’s hips causing him to shiver. Dean slowly started to rub small, relaxing circles into his hips.

“Dean?” This time, when he said it, it came out like a whisper.

Dean hauled him up onto the counter and rested his forehead against Cas’. “Congratulations Castiel Novak, you have been accepted to Cornell University for art and astronomy.”

When Dean finally looked into Cas’ eyes, he saw a spark there, a little fire in his eyes. 

Cas unexpectedly jolted forward and kissed Dean, grabbing his face and thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Dean moaned at the motions. When Cas finally broke the kiss, he pushed Dean to move back and he jumped down from the counter. Less than 3 seconds late, his lips were back on Dean’s.

As he and Dean kissed, he could feel Dean getting hard and moaning into his mouth. Somehow, their make out session had managed to survive as they slowly walked towards the couch, Cas practically ripping off Dean’s shirt as they walked.

When they got to the couch, Cas pushed Dean down onto the couch, straddled him, and tore off his shirt. When he looked down, he saw Dean staring at him trying to keep his cool. Cas ran his fingers down Dean’s chest, and started playing with his nipples.

Dean let out an extremely vocal moan.”Fuck Cas. I thought you were a virgin.”

Cas gave out an annoyed sigh. He leaned over and whispered in Dean’s ear. “Of course I’m still a virgin. It’s just-I’ve spent so much time fantasizing about what this would be like. 

Did you know that both Cassie and Lisa told me the best ways to please you in bed?”

Dean looked up at Cas with a shocked look. “Excuse me, what?”

“Cassie and Lisa. They both told me different ways to make you scream in bed. Cassie suggested me tonguing your naval and Lisa suggested me sucking on your nipples. They were both very intent on me making this good for you. They said something about school ‘finally getting interesting?” Cas stopped talking for a minute and lapped at Dean’s left nipple. “You do not mind, do you?”

Dean groaned, not being able to formulate words, and just nodded in response. 

Cas smiled and licked the shell of Dean’s ear. “Good. Let’s get to work then.”


End file.
